Can't deny you
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean stared at the angel Zachariah before him, blinking in the too harsh lights glaring overhead. He couldn’t believe what the smug faced being before him had actually offered him. Dean/Castiel


Summary : Written for the Supernatural kink meme, on the LJ community spn_castiel, with the prompt - Dean/Castiel - in the Heaven Hotel, after offering him Ginger and Mary Ann to keep him docile, Zachariah offers Dean what he really wants - Cas. Both are reluctant/not fully aware of their feelings, but can't deny it. (Zachariah is gone for any actual sex.)

Disclaimer : I own none of the characters involved, that honour goes to Eric Kripke. I make no money from this, it's purely for entertainment purposes. Probably mostly mine .... xD

Can't deny you.

Dean stared at the angel Zachariah before him, blinking in the too harsh lights glaring overhead. He couldn't believe what the smug faced being before him had actually offered him. The hunter had found it easy to turn down the burgers, after the vaguest of hesitations. Even though he was quite hungry, Dean didn't quite trust anything Zachariah offered him, especially anything food based he'd actually touched. There was no knowing what the smug bastard had done with it. He was probably a spitter for all Dean knew.

And then had come the offers of Ginger and Mary Ann from Gilligan's Island. Even though he'd been tempted, Dean had thought the offer a little weird. He turned down that as well. Again, he suspected Zachariah to palm him off with angels in drag or something.

And then had come the curve ball that Dean really hadn't expected.

"Say that again, Zach," Dean said, finding it suddenly hard to speak past the constrictive lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him.

"I said, maybe if Ginger and Mary Ann doesn't do it for you, then perhaps some time spent with Castiel here would do it for you," Zachariah offered, gesturing to the tan coat wearing form behind him.

Dean's mouth opened and closed uselessly, as his gaze slid from Zachariah's self satisfied smirk to Castiel himself, who was standing uncertainly in the background, face tilted to the floor, blue eyed gaze lited to Dean's in a hopeful gaze. In that one instant the angel looked a lot like a puppy that had been kicked once too often, but was still hopeful for happiness all the same.

"Cas," Dean said, hoarsely. "You're actually offering me Cas."

"Well, if he's not good enough, there's always me," Zachariah offered, smile widening almost imperceptably.

"Cas is definitely good enough, Zach," Dean said, never taking his gaze from the angel behind Zachariah. "Oh, he's definitely good enough."

"Good, then that's settled then. Castiel shall be your companion for the evening," Zachariah said, with an almost courtly bow to the hunter. "Is there anything else you require?"

Dean didn't immediately answer, thoughts too consumed with swirling doubts, untamed desire, wondering if this was all some kind of cosmic joke to trap him.

"Dean," Zachariah prompted.

"No, I have everything I want," Dean said, hoarsely, still not taking his eyes from Castiel.

"Of course you do," Zachariah said.

Dean blinked, the first time he had done so for a while, and when his eyes re-opened, Zachariah had gone, leaving him with Castiel. The angel had lifted his head, looking at Dean more direct than he had before, head tilted to the side in an almost calculating gesture, lips half parted as he watched Dean.

"This is a trick, right?" Dean questioned, breaking the heavy silence between them.

"If it is, then the trick is on me as well," Castiel said, in the all too familiar gruff tones Dean had become so accustomed to.

Dean stared at the angel for a while longer, swallowing against the doubt lodged in his throat, uncertain as to what he was supposed to say, what he was required to do. He couldn't quite get a handle on the situation, still kind of expected someone to just jump out of a closet somewhere and yell - "Surprise, sucker!" - and take Castiel away from him. Dean didn't want that to happen, not for quite some time.

Dean had only just realized his feelings for Catsiel when he'd been offered to him by Zachariah, feelings that had been building for quite some time, unchecked, unrecognised, until that one moment, when he was offered everything he could ever want on a plate.

And then what Castiel had said registered in Dean's shocked brain, and his mouth gaped once again.

"You're telling me you agreed to go along with this? You were given the same option I was?" Dean asked, coming forward to stand just out of arm's reach of the angel.

Castiel looked away, gaze flickering uncertainly down to the floor, lips half parted once again, before his gaze flicked up to Dean's again. Dean had seen that look enough time in women before to know that look. Castiel felt something, felt lust, want, need and it was all directed Dean's way. Really that was answer enough for the hunter, but he couldn't act on it, not just yet. His head was still in a mess, couldn't quite process the situation as it stood now.

"Zachariah gave me the same offer he gave you. I - I didn't know what to say at first, Dean. I did not realize the full extent of how I felt, until he asked. I said yes, but asked him to at least ask you," he said, slowly, hesitantly.

"So Zach's just playing Cupid now, huh?" Dean said, a grin starting to spread across his handsome face at that thought.

A small smile crossed the angel's face, lighting his eyes from within for an all too brief instant.

"Something like that," was all Castiel said.

They fell silent at that, both uncertain as to what they were supposed to be doing, where their feelings were going to take them next, and it took Dean to take the situation in both hands and just decide to act, to no longer deny either himself or Castiel what they so desperately wanted.

"Oh screw it," he said, before closing the distance between them hastily, pressing Castiel to the wall behind the angel, pressing desperate lips to Castiel's hungrily consuming all that Castiel was, all that Castiel offered in return. The angel moaned giving himself entirely to the hunter before him, understanding consuming him, recognizing all the complicated feelings that had been coursing through him ever since he met Dean Winchester.

Now everything made sense to angel and hunter both, and the world narrowed down to bodies touching, lips meeting, tongues dancing, everything else was forgotten, nothing else seemed to matter. Neither could deny the other, their wants, their needs, their desires seemed to coalesce, combine, until the world was forgotten.

Dean pulled away first, breaking the kiss, breathing heavily, drawing air in great bursts, as Castiel's eyes glared intently at Dean, entranced by the hunter before him.

"Cas," Dean panted out and the angel smiled.

"Done," he said as though he knew what the hunter was about to say before even Dean did. "Look behind you."

Dean half turned, almost afraid of what he would see, almost expected Zachariah to be standing there watching them, getting his angelic freak on through watching them kiss. He ripped his gaze from Castiel to look behind him, but there was no Zachariah to be seen.

Instead there was a bed. Dean groaned slightly, cock giving an interested jerk, when Castiel came up behind him, to remove Dean's jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, to be forgotten. The angel's hands brushed against Dean's sides, causing goose bumps and shivers to course through the hunter, as his T Shirt was eased up over his head.

"Dean," Castiel said.

The hunter turned to face him, feeling suddenly over dressed in jeans and boots when he discovered that the angel was naked behind him. Dean swallowed against a suddenly too dry throat, fumbling against belt, button, zipper in an attempt to remove his jeans. He kicked off his boots, jeans joining them across the room before he closed the distance between them, pressing lips to the angel's, shivering in anticipation when he felt Castiel's too hot, too sweaty hands press against his bare back.

Dean getting impatient, didn't even make it to the bed, just pushed the angel against the wall behind him, wanting the situation to progress further, faster than it was. If this was a trick, then Zachariah be damned. Dean wanted Castiel in every sense of the word, and by the angel's overall responsiveness, and willingness to move when Dean demanded it, the hunter knew that the angel wanted this too.

He could deny his feelings no longer, could deny his body what it so obviously wanted, pinning the angel firmly with one hand to the chest, as the hunter spat into his other hand. The angel looked up at Dean, large blue eyes wide, so trusting, almost innocent if not for the lust trapped deep within their blue depths, that Dean almost broke.

When Castiel shifted slightly, Dean thought he saw the vague impressions of wings unfolding behind Castiel, there and gone in a blink of an eye, as though the angel had been stretching, getting more comfortable beneath him. Dean looked down into Castiel's depthless gaze before just taking the plunge.

He turned the angel about , pinning him against the wall, with the weight of his body, even though Castiel didn't protest, didn't struggle, just cried out when Dean entered him with first fingers, then hard cock, just turned his head slightly, eyes closed, a smile touching his parted lips, as Dean gripped him, thrusting into the angel, moans falling from their lips with undisclosed pleasure. Dean shifted slightly and Castiel pushed back, eyes opening lazily to stare at the far wall blindly. He murmured something that Dean didn't quite catch, a smile touching his lips again, as an inner light brightened Castiel's eyes, like the very stars were trapped deep within them.

A surge of lust and desire twisted through Dean and he came, releasing himself deep within the angel, eyes closed against the play of emotions threatening to pull him back under to damnation. He cried out for Castiel, once, twice before he heard, felt, Castiel reaching completion beneath him, crying out something in ancient languages known only to the angels. Peppered in amongst the unintelligible language came the more recognizable sounds of Dean's name and Dean smiled.

All his will, all his strength, everything Dean was belonged to Castiel now, always had done. He knew now that Castiel was all that he wanted, and he would never deny him a thing any more.

His last thought before Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to the hunter's lips and shattered what was left of Dean's resolve was that he never expected to owe a thank you to Zachariah. And then he knew no more, losing himself to the angel before him, just as much as Castiel had drowned long ago in Dean ...

fin.


End file.
